Painless
by FerFassy
Summary: Mr. Rochester no conoce el rumbo de su vida, su vida no ha sido lo que quería para sí, vive constantemente borracho y amargo hasta que aparece la única persona que podría sacarlo de el sopor en el que esta sometido, el señor Thomas Lefroy.
1. Chapter 1

_Notas de autor: Espero que la historia sea grata y amena, que nunca se queden decepcionados o aburridos de un capitulo y que lean todos los capítulos! Gracias por leerle, les amo. Les agradecería mucho un comentario, eso me motivaría mucho seguir la historia.  
><em>

_Recuerden que Mr. Rochester es propiedad de la maravillosa escritora Charlotte Brontë, que Mr. Lefroy es propiedad de... Bueno el personaje no es mio ni tampoco lo son los lugares y demás personajes mencionados en la historia, por eso es un fanfiction y obviamente no busco lucrar._

"Yo era el invierno de mi vida y el hombre que conocí a lo largo del camino era mi única verano"

Por cuarta vez en esa noche, el viento lo había despertado, separando el fino dosel de algodón de su cama se sentó en el borde de la misma, la habitación tenia un gusto fúnebre, lóbrego y nostálgico, el aire era pesado y la única entrada de claridad en su habitación era la escasa luz de luna que las pesadas cortinas dejaban entrever, decidió que no iba a ser posible volver a conciliar el sueño así que simplemente se sentó en la rígida silla que se encontraba al lado de su cama, encendió las velas de un candelabro en la encimera y se dedico a reposar su mente y dejar que su vista vagara libremente por la habitación.

Trato de recordar como era que había terminado así, solo, en una gran mansión llena de nada, censurado por las paredes y por sus propios pensamientos dolorosos y amargos, había tomado la despreciable costumbre de repeler toda clase de felicidad que le fuera facilitada, cuando había un maravilloso y soleado día, se encargaba de que Mrs. Fairfax ordenara tapar las ventanas de su habitación, único lugar que se había dedicado a habitar desde que le fueron liberados los cerrojos de su única atadura, su demonio personal había muerto, Bertha Antoinetta había sido escoltada por la muerte a un lugar que él deseaba conocer pronto, no por la tristeza de haber perdido a su esposa, en absoluto, simplemente no encontraba gusto alguno en continuar con su vida vacía y monótona, el único lucero en el tortuoso camino de su vida era Adele, su protegida.

Y ni siquiera ella le prestaba tanta atención y lo evitaba, anticipándose a su mal humor y a su constante borrachera.

Una tenue y nublada luz de sol comenzó a asomar por entre la cortina en el momento en que volvió en sí, no sabía si había dormido o si simplemente el rumbo de sus pensamientos acelero el tiempo, se levanto y asomo por la puerta, llamo a Mrs. Fairfax y le ordeno que preparara la ducha, 15 minutos después se encontraba en el baño desnudo frente a un gran espejo de cristal, se notaba más delgado y demacrado, las pequeñas pero presentes cicatrices de quemaduras en la parte inferior de su torso eran su recordatorio de lo sucedido aquella fatídica noche.

Se metió en la tina y comenzó a beber el whiskey de su taza al lado de la tina, sintiendo como el agua tibia y el whiskey embotaban sus pensamientos, se preguntó a que hora llegaría el abogado enviado del señor Langlois. Bajo al comedor casi completamente borracho, la señora Fairfax solo le dedico una mirada recelosa mientras le servía un lujoso desayuno, Edward notó que Adele se empeñaba en pasar desapercibida en el comedor, como si esperara que él estuviera suficientemente borracho como para no darse cuenta de su presencia o lo suficientemente sobrio como para ignorarla como usualmente hacía, fue entonces que Edward empezó a entender que la niña pensaba que él era desagradable, y eso le dolió, por mucho que no lo demostrara, la quería, solo no se sentía listo como para demostrarle nada a nadie. Cuando casi hubo terminado de remover su comida con el tenedor, apenas había probado bocado y vio a la señora Fairfax acercándose a el.

- Ha llegado el señor Lefroy, ¿le hago pasar a la sala?-

- Me gustaría atenderlo en mi despacho.- Dijo Edward de un modo casi ininteligible debido a su borrachera.

- Como desee.- Y la señora Fairfax desapareció por lo puerta del comedor.

Como pudo se levanto del comedor y se tambaleo hasta la puerta de su despacho, inspiro fuertemente, decidido a hacer lo que correspondía, y abrió la puerta.  
>Dentro de la iluminada habitación, con finos muebles decorativos y un gran escritorio de roble tallado a mano, además de numerosos libros con encuadernaciones de piel, se encontraba un hombre más bajo que él, cabello oscuro, espaldas amplias y un porte estudiadamente elegante, no podía verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas, aún así pudo adivinar un rostro joven, tal vez unos 5 años menor que el.<p>

El joven al escuchar que se abría la puerta del despacho volteo de frente a él, y en su embriaguez solo pudo pensar que además de joven era "atractivo", con esos carnosos labios rojos, esos preciosos ojos de un azul tan claro que le recordaba al cielo en uno de esos maravillosos días sin nubes, sus facciones delicadamente masculinas, y la manera en que su cabello rebelde le envolvía como un aura.

Desecho el pensamiento de inmediato y se adelanto a saludarlo. - Bueno días señor Lefroy, como ha estado el viaj...- Se tropezó con su propio pie y solo pudo ver como el suelo se acercaba vertiginosamente a su cuerpo, azotándolo contra el, solo pudo ver la alarma en el semblante del señor Lefroy antes de quedarse dormido.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, con el hedor de una embriaguez pasada, recordó como era que había llegado a ese punto, y sintió una punzada de la más fría vergüenza al recordar la cara de Mr. Lefroy al verlo caer precipitadamente al linóleo de su despacho, reflexiono en que fue muy imprudente haber bebido hasta tal punto.

Afuera el sol se estaba poniendo, lo que quería decir que había dormido casi todo el día, tenia un dolor de cabeza que se sentía como si algo hubiera explotado en esta y en lugar de cerebro hubiera un yunque de hierro solido, salió de su habitación y llamo a la señora Fairfax.

- Se ha ido, se va a hospedar en la posada del pueblo, ha dicho que vendría mañana a primera hora, esperando verlo mejorado.

-¿Le has propuesto que durmiera aquí?

- Naturalmente, pero se ha negado tanto que termine por dejarlo ir, ¿hice bien?

Rochester no respondió a la pregunta de Mrs. Fairfax, aún habiendo dormido todo el día se sentía abatido, y adolorido, hasta que estuvo de nuevo desnudo en el espejo, se fijo en el pequeño hematoma que había en su brazo y encontró la explicación de por que le dolía la cara, tenia una pequeña parte rojiza en su pómulo. Mientras el agua caliente abría sus poros, pensó en que le hubiera gustado mucho haber conocido al señor Lefroy ese día. Recordó sus facciones, su marcado porte y pensó que ese hombre era decididamente afable.

...

Sentado en su alcoba de esa fría y vieja posada, con una taza de té calentándole la cara, Mr. Lefroy se encontraba escribiéndole una carta a su tío, el señor Langlois, acerca de su llegada a Thornfield House, decidió dejar de lado escribir acerca de la pobre impresión que le había dejado el señor Rochester, y se dedico a escribir como había sido el viaje y a prometerle a su tío que arreglaría el asunto con el señor Rochester rápidamente, y la verdad es que deseaba volver de inmediato a Londres.  
>Le gustaba el campo, poder respirar aire puro y sin hedor, poder ver los campos que con el atardecer se tornaban color ámbar oscuro, la gentileza de la gente, pero pensó que arreglar el asunto del testamento del señor Rochester no iba a ser una tarea delicada ni satisfactoria, por lo que sabía, Mr. Rochester había enviudado hacia un par de meses, era déspota, grosero, arrogante y ahora después de lo sucedido en la tarde, pensaba que también era alcohólico.<p>

Simplemente no podía entender por que su tío no había enmendado aquella tediosa tarea a otro abogado, el ya tenía demasiado trabajo en Londres como para además encargarse del testamento de un alcohólico que no podía ni sostenerse por su propio pie.

Recostado en la silla de su alcoba, sin poder dejar de pensar en la pesada voz inundada de whiskey de aquel señor, pensó que Mr. Rochester era decididamente desagradable.


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por tardar en publicar, iba a publicar el sábado pero si no era una cosa era otra, en fin muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a Elii por el lindo review. Recuerden que los personajes no son míos, ni los lugares, ni las puertas desvencijadas ni las miradas frías, ¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

><p>Se encontraba camino a Thornfield House, como había prometido a Mrs. Fairfax, a primera hora de la mañana, solo había encargado que entregaran su carta, había tomado un baño y había emprendido su camino a la gran mansión en un coche rentado en la posada. Iba lleno de renovadas energías y con la esperanza de que no se repitiera lo ocurrido la mañana anterior, deseaba terminar con todo esto lo antes posible.<p>

Mrs. Fairfax. aguardaba por él, así que simplemente lo guio por el mismo recorrido que habían emprendido al lujoso despacho de Mr. Rochester, Mrs. Fairfax abandonó la habitación y lo dejo ahí, solo, justo como la mañana anterior, casi esperaba ver entrar a Mr. Rochester ahogado de borracho y tropezarse al preguntarle por el viaje, pero cuando escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y giro su cabeza, vio a un Mr. Rochester que no se tambaleaba, que no lucía desmejorado, que no parecía haber bebido una gota de alcohol en absoluto, incluso parecía rodeado de una extraña aura de felicidad que parecía extravagante.

Mr. Rochester le ofreció una sonrisa que a Lefroy le pareció extraña en esa cara, no como si fuera forzada, más bien como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo muy seguido y parecía un poco antinatural la manera en la que exhibía todos los dientes. Trato de responder con una sonrisa que no dejaba de parecer fingida y espero que Mr. Rochester no lo notara, aunque probablemente lo hizo ya que su sonrisa fue remplazada por lo que parecía ser su expresión habitual, se adelantó y le ofreció la mano.

-Bueno días señor Lefroy- tomo su mano y la sacudió- ¿como se encuentra usted?

-Bien, gracias. - Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Lefroy no supo que decir.- Usted se nota mucho mejor que el día de ayer ¿como se encuentra?

Pensó que la vergüenza que había cruzado el semblante de Mr. Rochester era pura imaginación suya.

- Oh si, ya estoy mucho mejor.- Parecía que se debatía en decir algo o no.- Quería disculparme con usted por haber estado tan indispuesto, y que usted tuviera que perder un día de su valiosísimo tiempo.

-No se preocupe.- Fue lo único que dijo, y el silencio que siguió le pareció lo más incomodo de aquel viaje, le parecía agradable que el hombre no hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, y también le alegraba no haber visto aún al hombre al que la mayoría veía, al grosero y altivo ricachón.

-Por favor, tome asiento.- Dijo Rochester mientras se situaba en su lugar detrás del escritorio.

-Gracias.- Pensó que sobrio no le pareció tan repulsivo, incluso estaba siendo educado. Pero su mente le hizo desechar el pensamiento imponiéndole el recuerdo de un Rochester apestando a licor. Después de eso se dedicaron enteramente a redactar el testamento de Mr. Rochester, y Lefroy pensó que la cantidad de libras que el hombre manejaba era ridícula, le irritaba la manera desenfadada en la que se refería a su dinero, como si no fuera nada.

Acordó dejar el 50% de todo a Adele, un 30% a un afortunado en una carta que deseaba que fuera abierta el día de su muerte, un 10% a la Iglesia aunque no tenía ni pizca de creyente y el 10% restante lo dejo repartido por el servicio de la mansión. Se dijo para sus adentros que el señor tenía una vida de lo más triste, repartiendo su riqueza entre la iglesia y el servicio, sin esposa, ni hijos. Sin nadie. Pensó además que esto no podía ser fruto de una serie de eventos desafortunados, sino que era culpa del propio señor, aunque no conocía su pasado podía adivinar algo muy oscuro y escabroso, y le parecía muy misteriosa la muerte de su esposa.

-Sé que no le agrado.- Dijo Rochester con monotonía en su voz y una seguridad implacable, y tomo completamente desprevenido a Thomas, quien de repente se encontró sin nada que decir.-Puedo notarlo en sus maneras hacía mi persona y puedo decirle con toda la seguridad con la que puedo contar que no podría importarme menos, usted solo viene a cumplir aquí con una labor, así que siéntase libre de pensar lo que desee.

Lefroy noto como se le subían los colores a la cara, pero mantuvo una expresión irrompible, afilo su voz y se repuso lo suficiente para contestar.

-Tenga por seguro que así será, pierda usted cuidado.- Podía sentir como un entrañable desprecio se iniciaba en su vientre, se sentía mareado.

-Es usted libre de irse, puede hospedarse aquí si lo desea, ya he ordenado que limpien y acondicionen la casa de huéspedes.

No podía creer que le estuviera ofreciendo tal cosa, sin ofrecer ninguna respuesta se levanto de su silla, miro a los fríos ojos de aquel hombre, dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta hecha una furia cuando se encontró con Mrs. Fairfax.

-Mr. Lefroy, ya está lista la casa de huéspedes. Lefroy estaba a punto de decir que no, que no se hubiera molestado, por que no pensaba pasar mucho tiempo ahí, con ese ser despreciable, que no quería siquiera ser el objeto de una mirada casual por parte del señor, que ni siquiera quería que existiera el vinculo de trabajo que ahora los ligaba, pero después pensó en que su tío no lo había dotado de mucho dinero, en que la posada era fría y desagradable y en el trayecto en coche que debería recorrer cada mañana para llegar a Thronfield House, pero también pensó en que al menos quedándose ahí podría, al menos en una pequeñísima medida, indemnizar el mal trato que pudiera llegar a experimentar en la semana siguiente en que le tomara arreglar los documentos, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza y dijo.

-¿Podría usted llevarme a mi habitación? Me encuentro cansado.

La señora lo condujo por un pasillo largo a la izquierda de la salida del despacho, el pasillo dirigía a otra sala pobremente iluminada que daba a un gran jardín y ahí podía verse la casa de huéspedes, era una construcción en piedra, pudo adivinar que era muy vieja ya que las puertas y ventanas estaban un poco desvencijadas, entro por la puerta seguido de Mrs. Fairfax que una vez cruzado el umbral de la habitación destinada para él, lo dejo solo. Con el orgullo aplastado como por un ariete, se sentó al borde de su cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, sintiéndose humillado de que sus posibilidades económicas le impidieran quedarse en un lugar lejos de aquel desagradable señor, pensó que de ser una persona solvente económicamente, ni siquiera tendría que estar en ese lugar, en esa situación, en la que si decidía independizarse de su tío, su familia lo pagaría con hambre. Por momentos la vida le desagradaba tanto o más que lo que le desagradaba Mr. Rochester.

...

Edward miraba curioso por su ventana la manera en que Lefroy tomaba su equipaje del coche de la posada, horas atrás Mrs. Fairfax había mandado a un sirviente en caballo para pagar la deuda del señor Lefroy en ese lugar -cosa que pareció molestar al señor Lefroy- y para que mandaran traer su equipaje, casi eran las 6 de la tarde, hora de la cena, así que Mrs Fairfax le llevo su comida a su habitación ya que últimamente solo el desayuno lo tomaba en el comedor.

- Hoy voy a cenar en el comedor.- Le dijo cuando la señora atravesó la puerta con una bandeja en manos. -Entonces irá usted a cenar solo, el señor Lefroy ha pedido que le llevemos la cena a su habitación.

-Siempre ceno solo, pero hoy no me siento con ánimos de soledad, dígale que vaya a cenar al comedor, y también avísele a Adele que quiero verla ahí.

La señora simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rochester solo con sus pensamientos, Por razones que no terminaba de entender, el otro señor parecía empezar a odiarlo, y pensaba que lo único terrible que le había visto hacer era caerse de borracho, no era algo que le provocara orgullo, al contrario, le hacía saborear una intensa cólera hacía él mismo, pero no le parecía motivo suficiente para un desprecio tan agudo. Le sorprendió sobremanera que decidiera, después de lo que le dijo en el despacho, hospedarse ahí. Después reflexiono que debía ser por falta de fondos y por eso decidió pagar su deuda de la posada, haciéndolo molestar aún más. No entendía ni un poco de la situación, pero no dejaba de parecerle fascinante.

Al llegar al comedor Adele estaba en el lugar de siempre -1 silla alejado de él-, y frente a ella estaba Lefroy, la opresión que se sentía en el aire era tangible, podía sentir la mirada tímida de Adele y la ausencia de la mirada de Lefroy que era notorio evitaba mirarlo directamente y se dedicaba a mirar su taza de té, con la espalda recta y las manos crispadas.

Se limito a sentarse en el comedor, no sabia como empezar en ese tipo de situaciones, así que simplemente, como un acuerdo implícito se dedicaron a comer sin articular palabra, y Rochester no podía evitar dirigir pequeñas miradas furtivas a Lefroy, y observar la manera en la que comía. Como su porte elegante e intrincado eran sus modales en la mesa, impecables. La institutriz de Adele debía estar realizando un buen trabajo ya que la niña también se esmeraba en recordar sus modales, le puso triste el hecho de que nunca parecía interesarse por las actividades en la vida de Adele, así que decidió romper el silencio.

-Adele.- La llamo y le pareció escuchar un poco de vacilación en su propia voz y también un poco de pesadez en la mirada de la niña, como si esperará un regaño.- ¿Como te va con Miss Eyre?

-Bien, gracias.- Y la niña no dijo nada más.

-Me alegro.- Aunque no se alegraba en absoluto, ahora estando sobrio, se daba cuenta de lo dañada que estaba su relación con Adele, al punto de poder parecer apenas conocidos. Notó como Lefroy se removía incómodo en su asiento.

-Adele, éste es el señor Lefroy, va a estar con nosotros una breve...

-Brevísima- Corrigió el ojiazul con mordacidad.

-... Brevísima temporada acompañándonos.

-Es un placer señor Lefroy, espero disfrute su estancia aquí.- A Rochester le pareció sorprendente la manera en la que la niña se dirigía a sus mayores, como si ella también fuera mayor, no había ni pizca de vacilación en el tono de su voz y había montones de sincera bienvenida.

Lefroy debió haberlo notado también ya que le vio esbozar la única sonrisa honesta que le había visto a ese peculiarmente atractivo rostro y cuando lo hizo Rochester quedo impactado por la calidez de su sonrisa. Se sorprendió aun más cuando sintió la tensión también en su rostro. Una tensión muy parecida a una sonrisa.

-El placer es mío Adele.- Lefroy volteo para mirar a Rochester y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron su sonrisa se apagó, o al menos eso le pareció haber visto.

De ese momento en adelante los tres se dedicaron a comer en silencio, pero en la cabeza de Rochester no había ni un ápice de silencio. No podía dejar de recordar el calor que sintió por toda la cara cuando Lefroy sonrió y entonces su mente evocó el recuerdo de la sonrisa que le había ofrecido esta mañana, una mueca falsa e incomoda y pudo notar el contraste con la sonrisa que le había visto hacia unos minutos. No pudo dejar de pensar en que le gustaban las dos sonrisas, la falsa y la verdadera, una era cálida y deliciosa llena de un mundo de color intenso, la otra era fría, lóbrega y real, su mirada cuando estaba a punto de dejar el despacho era tan glacial que podía amainar el mas fuerte incendio. Y por alguna extraña razón le parecía excitante, ese contraste, lo sentía como descubrir un color nuevo, en ese momento supo que tenía que descubrir todos esos nuevos matices.

Cuando hubieron terminado la cena, Adele se dirigió a toda prisa a su habitación, y el señor Lefroy se dirigió con paso apresurado a la casa de huéspedes, Edward lo alcanzó.

-Señor Lefroy.- Lefroy volteó y el azul de sus ojos era puro hielo. -Debiera usted sonreír más.- En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se sintió la criatura más torpe del mundo.

- Podría tomar esa observación también para usted.

-Lo haré.- El señor Lefroy lo miro sin comprender, pero sin derretir el hielo en sus ojos, hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y desapareció por la habitación adyacente.


End file.
